telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Al otro lado del muro
"Al otro lado del muro" is an American telenovela for Telemundo. It's an original story and it aired from February 21 to June 11, 2018. It has 78 episodes. The main stars are Marjorie de Sousa, Litzy, Gabriel Porras, Guillermo Iván and Uriel del Toro. Synopsis Eliza Romero, an energetic and generous woman of Mexican origin, arrives in Los Angeles with the hope of reuniting with her husband to finally live with him and his 8-year-old twins: Karina and Tomás. When she married Max, they lived a happy and harmonious relationship in the city of Puebla, Mexico. Unfortunately, they could be together only for a few months a year because Max had to travel constantly for work. Eliza 'burned her bridges', sold everything and traveled through Mexico by bus with her children to Los Angeles. Max, however, never came to the station where he had to pick them up. Eliza found herself alone with her two small children, not knowing what to do in a city unknown to her, without speaking the language, but with the determination to stay there until she found the man she loved. Sofia Villavicencio, is an ex-Miss Mexico who is married to Ernesto Martinez, a young and promising Mexican politician who was elected Governor of Puebla in 2006. They have two children, Julian and Alondra. Everything seemed perfect in Sofia's life until one day a woman approached her to beg her for help to recover her kidnapped daughter; she alleged that the Governor was protecting those who had captured her. This is how Sofia discovers that her husband, the man she admired so much, who supported him in his career, was not just a Governor, he was a corrupt politician connected with a gang of human traffickers, dedicated to the sexual exploitation of women and kids. Sofia discovers the place where she founds the woman's daughter, along with other children and women, and helps to free them. This brings her all kinds of misfortunes; the criminals now want both she and her daughter Alondra to pay for what she did. Sofia has no choice but to leave the country in secret with her daughter, leaving behind her son, Julian. Sofia seeks help from an American senator, who is friends with her and her husband, but the man is also involved in the trafficking network. She has nowhere to turn, the only thing she can think about is looking for refuge in Los Angeles, where she knows Eliza has been living, and whom she met a couple of years ago. The two women live together with their children for several months in a Mexican neighborhood, trying to survive and give their children the best. Ten years later, Karina, Tomás and Alondra have become young adults between the ages of 17 and 18. They are the representation of what many young Latinos live when they come to the United States undocumented. Karina distances herself from her Mexican culture and aspires to study at the university. However, she lives with the fear of being deported someday. Tomás, on the other hand, is a down-to-earth young man who knows that his student life will end on the day he graduates from high school. Then he will have no choice but to find a job in one of your neighborhood businesses and survive as many undocumented immigrants do in the country. Finally, Alondra is a young woman whose personal tragedy has made her introverted and protected, she hides her fragility behind a facade of "tomboy". Alondra is the perfect victim of all types of school harassment. Eliza's talent as a cook has made the bakery that she runs alongside her friend Andres, thrive. But despite living in the United States for ten years, she has not been able to assimilate the country's culture and has not even tried to learn the language, which creates conflicts with her daughter Karina. Although ten years have gone by, she has never given up hope that Max would come looking for her and explain what had been so serious to be separated from his family. One day, Eliza will deliver a cake to a house in a wealthy neighborhood of the city, without suspecting that this is where Max lives with his wife, Jennifer, and a son only a couple of years younger than Karina and Tomás. In the eyes of everyone, Sofia died a year ago, as a victim of an attack while being transferred from prison to an audience with the judge. However, she is alive and her death was a smoke screen created by the police to protect her and use her as a witness to catch the senator and his criminal associates. Trivia * The telenovela was picked up to series in May 2016. The production concluded on February 8, 2018. * In October 2017, it was announced Marjorie de Sousa had signed with Telemundo to be one of the main protagonists in the series. This would be the first appearance of the actress with Telemundo, after acting for Venevisión and having formed part of the company Televisa for several years. * On October 16, 2017, Litzy was confirmed as part of the main cast after three years acting in 'Señora Acero'. The next day Gabriel Porras was confirmed in the role of main villain. * Although not a huge ratings success for the network, 'Al otro lado del muro' delivered good ratings. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2018 telenovelas Category:Telemundo telenovelas Category:American telenovelas